manga_encyclopediefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Kitano Takeshi
Takeshi Kitano est né le 18 janvier 1947, dernier enfant d'une famille vivant dans les quartiers populaires de Tokyo. Son père, Kikujiro, est un artisan en peintures et laques diverses. Kitano décrit sa relation avec celui-ci : "Je n'ai jamais parlé avec mon père. Quand mes frères et moi entendions ses pas, nous courrions très loin nous cacher. Je savais qu'il faisait partie des yakuza. Mais pour nourrir la famille, il était forcé de travailler comme peintre. " La mère de Kitano, Saki, est une femme fière qui essaye d'élever ses enfants dans la droiture en les envoyant à l'école et en leur enceignant, souvent à coups de trique, les usages du monde. La famille connaît des temps difficiles pendant cette période de pauvreté qui succède à la deuxième guerre mondiale. Kitano a épousé Kitano Mikiko en 1978. Elle est un ancien comique manzai. Ensemble ils ont un fils, Atsushi Kitano et une fille : Shoko Kitano. En 1956, la famille Kitano est la première à posséder la télévision dans leur rue, et leur maison devient un lieu de rassemblement pour tous les habitants du quartier. Takeshi est un élève doué mais il quitte le collège après y avoir passer 3 ans, malgré les protestations de sa mère et de sa famille. En 1972, Kitano commence à travailler comme serveur dans un café. C'est dans celui-ci qu'il rencontre Kiyoshi Kaneko avec qui il crée un "manzai", un duo comique, nommé "The two beats" ("Beat" Takeshi, le surnom populaire qu'il utilise pour signer la majeure partie de ses films vient de là). En 1974, un producteur de télévision voit leur performance et les engage pour animer un talk-show. La consécration viendra rapidement et, 2 ans plus tard, les deux acteurs reçoivent des récompenses sur NHK, la plus grande chaîne câblée de l'archipel... En 1976, ils jouent à la télévision pour la première fois et ils obtiennent un succès immédiat qui les propulse à un niveau national. La raison de leur succès est due au matériel, aux thèmes de Kitano, qui est bien plus risqué que les traditionnels "manzai". Les cibles de ses plaisanteries sont les socialement vulnérables ainsi quez les plus vieux, les handicapés, les pauvres, les enfants, les femmes, les stupides et les laids. Des plaintes faites aux opérateurs de la chaîne mènent à une censure de certaines de ses plaisanteries et de ses dialogues osés. Kitano confirme dans une interview télévisée qu'il lui fut interdit d'accéder aux studios NHK pendant 5 ans pour avoir montré son corps dans un show alors qu'il lui avait été interdit de le faire. Bien que la douple Two Beat fut l'un des plus grands succès de son genre durant les années 70 et 80, Kitano décida de continuer tout seul et la douple fut dissolue. Certains éléments autobiographiques remontant à sa carrière "manzai" se trouvent dans son film de 1996, Kids Return. Sa routine en tant qu'acteur est de jouer le rôle d'un gangster au caractère dur. En 1983, il jouera dans son premier grand film, et dans un autre registre pour Nagisa Oshima. Le réalisateur de L'Empire des sens (1976), l'engage pour son film Furyo, dans le rôle d'un sergent sadique (mais sympathique) d'un camp de prisonniers de guerre durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Après plusieurs autres rôles, la plupart des comédies, il est choisi, en 1989, pour jouer dans Violent Cop (Sono Otoko, Kyōbō ni Tsuki) il doit jouer le rôle d'un détective sociopathe qui répond à la violence par la violence. Quand le réalisateur original tombe malade, Kinji Fukasaku, Kitano propose de se mettre à la réalisation du film. Il remanie considérablement le scénario et transforme son personnage en anti-héros solitaire et à contre-courant. Le résultat est un succès critique et financier au Japon, et le début de la carrière de Kitano comme réalisateur. C'est dans ce rôle de réalisateur et d'acteur dramatique que les étrangers connaissent principalement Kitano. Le deuxième film comme réalisateur et le premier comme scénariste sort en 1990, il s'agit de Boiling Point (3-4X Jūgatsu). Masahiko Ono a le rôle principal d'un jeune homme dont le coach de baseball est menacé par un yakuza local. Lui, et un ami, voyagent vers Okinawa pour se procurer des armes et assouvir leur vengeance mais sur le chemin ils sont aidé par un gangster psychotique joué par Kitano, qui a sa propre vengeance à planifier. Avec une maîtrise complète du script et de la réalisation, Kitano utilise ce film pour cimenter son style : une violence choquante, un humour noir étrange et des scènes d'images arrêtées stoïques. Malgré cela, le film est considéré comme un échec et n'a pas récupéré ses coûts de production à la sortie initiale. Le troisième film de Kitano, A Scene at the Sea (Ano Natsu, Ichiban Shizukana Umi), sort en 1991. Il n'y a pas de gangsters mais à la place un éboueur sourd qui est déterminé à apprendre à surfer après avoir découvert une planche de surf cassée pendant de son travail. Une jeune femme, aussi sourde, suit ses progrès et l'aide souvent lorsqu'elle le peut. Le côté plus romantique et délicat de Kitano se fait remarquer ici, ainsi que sa marque de fabrique d'humour pince-sans-rire. Les spectateurs étrangers (qui dépasseront son auditoire domestique dans les prochaines années) ont commencé à faire attention à Kitano après la sortie de Sonatine en 1993. Kitano joue le rôle d'un yakuza de Tokyo qui est envoyé par son patron à Okinawa pour aider à terminer une guerre de gang. Il est fatigué de sa vie de gangster et quand il découvre que la mission entière est une ruse, il accueille ce qui vient les bras ouverts. Fait connu des cinéphiles, Kitano, réalisateur, a largement été inspiré (comme tant d'autres américains, par exemple Quentin Tarantino) par le maître du yakuza eiga (cinéma concernant la pègre japonaise) moderne Kinji Fukasaku, à qui il rend hommage dans un de ses chefs-d'oeuvre, Sonatine, mélodie mortelle (1993). En août 1994, un grave accident de moto l'envoie à l'hôpital où il y subit une importante opération chirurgicale pour retrouver l'usage d'un côté de son corps qui était paralysé. La sévérité de ses blessures est apparemment due au fait qu'il ne portait pas de casque. C'est l'origine des tics nerveux caractéristiques qu'on lui connaît. Par la suite, Kitano, réalisateur fasciné par la mort violente, a suggéré lors d'une interview que cet accident était une " tentative de suicide inconsciente "1. La sortie de Getting Any ? (Minna Yatteruka ! ) en 1995 a montré un Kitano retournant à ses racines de la comédie. This Airplane !, avec un assemblage de scènes comiques, ce concentre autour d'un personnage du type, Walter Mitty, essayant de faire l'amour dans une voiture, a seulement reçu de petites acclamations au Japon. Une bonne partie du film satirise la culture japonaise populaire, comme Ultraman ou Godzilla et même le caractère de Zatoichi que Kitano lui-même interpretera huit ans plus tard. Cette année Kitano est aussi apparu dans l'adaptation de film Johnny Mnemonic de William Gibson, en 1995, bien que son temps sur-écran ait été énormément réduit pour la sortie américaine du film. Kitano fait Kids Return en 1996, juste après son rétablissement. A cette époque c'est son film le plus réussi au Japon. Après son accident de moto, Kitano reprend la peinture. Son style brillant, simplifié est réminiscent du peintre biélorusse Marc Chagall. Ses peintures ont été publiées dans des livres, présentées en expositions en galerie et ornent les couvertures de beaucoup d'albums de bande sonore pour ses films. Ses peintures ont été mises en évidence dans son film le plus acclamé par la critique, Hana-Bi sorti en 1997. Bien que pendant des années le plus grand auditoire de Kitano ait été la foule d'art et d'essai étrangère, Hana-Bi a cimenté son statut international comme un des cinéastes modernes principaux du Japon. Parmi ses rôles les plus significatifs il y a le film de 1999, Taboo (Gohatto), de Nagisa Oshima dans lequel il intérprète le Capitaine Hijikata Toshizo du Shinsengumi. Kikujiro (Kikujirō no Natsu), sorti en 1999, présente Kitano comme un escroc bon à rien qui finit par faire équipe avec un jeune garçon cherchant sa mère ensuite survient une série de mésaventures avec lui. Kitano joue Kitano dans Battle Royale de 2000, un blockbuster à grand succès japonais controversé situé dans un future dystopique morne où un groupe d'adolescents est aléatoirement choisi chaque année pour se tuer sur une île déserte. Le magnifique film Aniki, mon frère de 2001, tourné à Los Angeles, montre un Kitano en yakuza de Tokyo chargé de l'installation d'un empire de drogues à Los Angeles avec l'aide d'un gangster local joué par Omar Epps. Malgré un grand bourdonnement autour du premier film en langue anglaise de Kitano, le film a rencontré une réponse tiède aux EU et à l'étranger. Dolls, en 2002, a Kitano à la direction, mais ne jouant pas dans le film, il raconte trois histoires différentes de l'amour éternel; il a reçu une réception favorable du public et de la critique. Kitano travaillait souvent avec Joe Hisaishi, compositeur de la majorité de ses musiques de film jusqu'en 2002, après Dolls, ils se sont séparés. Entre la réponse décevante de Aniki, mon frère et Dolls, Kitano est devenu une cible privilégiée aux USA. La critique est moins sévère en Europe et en Asie quoique beaucoup de critiques ne soient pas aussi prodigues en éloges qu'ils l'avaient été avec les films précédents de Kitano. Zatoichi de 2003, dans lequel Kitano est acteur et réalisateur nous montre toute la verve du réalisateur. Un merveilleux film dans lequel il se teint les cheveux en blond, ce qui choque initialement au Japon vu que les héros traditionnels de Zatoichi ont tous les cheveux noirs, ce film a fait taire beaucoup de ces détracteurs. Zatoichi est une pure invention cinématographique et une réussite évidente confirmant les talents de ce réalisateur atypique extrèmement doué. Avec sa vision nouvelle sur le personnage du film et de la série de TV de Shintaro Katsu, Zatoichi est le plus grand succès au box-office de Kitano au Japon, et a eu un succès intéressant dans sa sortie limitée à travers le monde. Il a gagné des récompenses innombrables au Japon et à l'étranger, ainsi que la récompense de Lion D'argent au prestigieux Festival du cinéma de Venise. Le film de Kitano, Takeshis' est sorti au Japon en novembre 2005 avec une devise inhabituelle : "500 % Kitano - Rien A Ajouter ! " en anglais. Kitano a eu l'habitude d'être un collaborateur régulier du compositeur Joe Hisaishi, qui a créé un grand nombre de musiques pour ses films. Cependant, pendant le making de Dolls ils ont eu un désaccord, apparemment sur lequels des airs inclure sur la bande sonore du film et n'ont pas retravaillé ensemble depuis. Son jeu d'acteur est caractérisé par des expressions du visage presque inexistantes. Il en a expliqué la raison en déclarant : " dans mes films et ceux des autres, j'essaie en général d'inhiber mes expressions faciales pour que le spectateur, suivant la situation, ressente ses propres émotions à travers mon personnage ". Takeshi Kitano a sorti un jeu vidéo du nom de Takeshi no Chōsenjō (Le défi de Takeshi) en 1986 sur la console Famicom de Nintendo. Le but du jeu était d'accomplir une série d'actions quasiment impossibles tel que chanter pendant une heure sans s'arrêter (la Famicom possédait un micro), appuyer pendant 4 heures sur la touche "select", ou frapper le boss final 20 000 fois. Sur l'écran titre, on pouvait lire " ce jeu a été réalisé par quelqu'un qui déteste les jeux vidéo ". Takeshi Kitano s'est également essayé à la chanson, il a sorti plusieurs albums dont certains ont eu un petit succès commercial au Japon. Il réalise également des peintures, présentes en grand nombre dans son film Hana-Bi. Kitano a écrit plus de cinquante livres de poésie, des critiques de films et plusieurs romans, dont quelques-uns ont aussi été adaptés dans des films par d'autres directeurs. Kitano est aussi célèbre pour quatre jeux vidéo sortis sur le Nintendo Famicom (NES) incluant "Takeshi no Chōsenjō" (grossièrement traduit comme le Défi de Takeshi) par la Société Taito. Il est aussi devenu un hôte populaire de télévision. Takeshi's Castle est un jeu télévisé diffusé depuis les années 1980 par Kitano et qui possède un style de grosses farces de concours physiques, a gagné une popularité culte aux Etats-Unis (où certaines parties passent sur l'émission Spike TV comme MXC, ainsi qu'au Royaume-Uni) En Italie, le programme était connu comme : mai dire Banzai avec le personnage de Kitano renommé : Mashiro Tamigi. Plus récemment, il a programmé : "Koko ga hen da yo, nihonjin" (signifiant grossièrement "Peuple du Japon, cela n'a aucun sens ! "), un talk show dans lequel un grand panel d'étrangers parlant le japonais débattent des questions actuelles de la société japonaise. Kitano, maintenant acclamé internationalement, s'est vu attribué le titre de : Licencié ès sciences honoraire dans l'ingénierie par l'Université de Meiji le 7 septembre 2004, 34 ans après avoir arrêté ses études pour poursuivre sa carrière dans le divertissement. C'est un grand partisan de Kiyoshi Hikawa, enka (musique populaire japonaise) et a en réalité donné à son nom de scène le nom d'Hikawa. Le 21 janvier 2007, son ancien élève comique, Hideo Higashikokubaru, s'est présenté comme gouverneur de la préfecture de Miyazaki et a été élu. Récompenses Prix de la critique au Festival du film policier de Cognac en 1995 pour Sonatine, mélodie mortelle. Lion d'or à la Mostra de Venise en 1997, pour Hana-Bi. Lion d'Argent - Meilleur Réalisateur à la Mostra de Venise en 2003 Zatoichi Prix du meilleur acteur lors des Kinema Junpo Awards 2005, pour Blood and Bones. Prix du meilleur acteur du Mainichi Film Concours 2005, pour Blood and Bones. Filmographie Dramas Catégorie:Personnalités Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Comique Catégorie:Présentateur TV Catégorie:Réalisateur Catégorie:Personnalités